


Crimson Eyes

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [25]
Category: Historical American Criminals RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Blood, Blood Drinking, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Real Events, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yami writes in his journal about being a vampire hero, as well as killing the man they called the 'Fuehrer' on the fateful day of April 30, 1945.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it will have blood, they say; blood will have blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272370) by [majesdane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane). 



> Hey there! :) Here’s a new AU Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. I like vampires, and reading stories where the vampires take up the role of the hero (also known as the protagonist) and go after the criminals, as the criminals are the villains in real life — and from my perspective, that’s very awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Crimson Eyes

**Yami Yugi’s POV**

_Dear Journal,_  
_As I walked around the bunker that belongs to Adolf Hitler, the mortal they gave the title of ‘Fuehrer’. I sensed that his time has almost come. He is now a broken man, and his empire is now in ruins. His soldiers tried to assassinate me as soon as I stepped over the threshold, but, thanks to my powers of invisibility, which does come in handy for a vampire, I managed to sneak around them before finally revealing myself. Also, I have to admit that the looks of shock on their faces, especially when they caught a glimpse of my fangs, and in doing so also deduced what I really am — as ‘nosferatu’ — was quite something there, too._

_They tried to defend themselves, but were, unfortunately, out of the two things that were now on my side: time and luck. I massacred them in either one of two ways — a broken neck and draining their blood. Of course, I saved the latter option for the last four, which I left alive, as all that fighting did work up quite a thirst, even for a vampire hero like me._

_And speaking of which, being a vampire hero does have its perks. For one, I get to kill only the criminals, as they are the real-life bad guys, and I also get to clean up society while I’m at it, too. All in all, it’s very terrific._

_Anyway, I soon found Hitler in his bunker. He was alone; it was just him, all by himself. This was, as I saw it, a stroke of good fortune there._

_In one hand was a pistol, while in the other hand were two cyanide pills. Using my expert deduction skills, I quickly came to the conclusion that he had been planning to kill himself._

_Before he could do so, I bared my fangs — which were now stained with the blood of his soldiers — and quickly leapt at him. In doing so, I knocked the pistol and the pills out of his hands. At first, Adolf struggled as I buried my fangs in his throat, but soon gave up the hope and the delusions of grandeur that he had left of restoring Germany to what he believed to be as the superior race. I would not allow such a thing to happen if Adolf survived. He had to die somehow. That so-called 'hope’ was crushed between both my sharp teeth and my iron will._

_**No, please! Yami, let me go! Please, spare me…!** _

_**No, Adolf. I’m sorry,** I mentally replied. **You see, you could’ve chosen a different path — one where you stuck with being an artist; I could’ve helped you there with my money and my powerful influence. But you didn’t. You caused the deaths of so many people and started a Second World War, and now you have to pay the consequences.**_

_With that, I clamped down and began the draining process. Finally, when I had taken the last of his blood, he was soon dead before he hit the bed._

_“Well, that was quite an accomplishment on my part, as well as a loss the world can afford easily,” I remarked as I turned on my heel and swept out of the room, leaving a now deceased Fuehrer behind. “He took away the lives and innocence of many people that didn’t deserve to die at all, and now he has died at my hands.” I paused, thinking for a bit, before smiling. “A fitting punishment for a man who was a genius orator, but also ordered the death of many.”_

_Indeed, it was. As I exited the bunker and headed out into the night, I pulled a handkerchief and wiped the blood off my mouth in a casual manner, almost as though I was cleaning the corners of my mouth of any leftover dipping sauce while eating._

_That fateful day known as April 30 in the year of 1945 would become known as the day that Adolf Hitler met his end. I knew that very well._

_They would believe he had killed himself, which was my hope as I had taken the pistol and the cyanide pills and placed them next to his body._

_However, the only ones who knew the truth about what really happened were myself, and also other vampire heroes who had chosen the same path I took and made a decision to fight in the same war I fight in — a war against evil, of course._

_**After all,** I thought as I met with my fellow vampire heroes in a bar later, and told them all about what I had done while they listened, intrigued, **the forces of good do win out in the end — at least most of the time, of course.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
